Serendipity
by Cata-nee
Summary: The moment someone is born, their fate had already been decided. Choosing to live or die is only an illusion. The truth of the reality is, you never had a choice to begin with, and she will watch as you build and destroy yourselves. This was her role: to live and die again, while the entire world collapsed around her feet. That was the fate she was "blessed" with.
1. Wanderers

**A/N: Heya, everyone (Do people even use this website anymore?! I know I do, whenever I find something good to read...)! Fairly new to Magi, just recently watched and read everything I possibly could, haha. Took a long break from fan fiction but lately life is a little boring and I have a bit of time on my hands. A lot of time. I thought, "yo why not use this time for some fun" so here we go!**

 **I'll try to keep both humor and seriousness in a modest package. THANKS FOR READING! Enjoy and leave your thoughts, haha sorry for any mistakes! ALSO as for pairings, they might be subject for change. I'm aiming for Jafar x OC x Sinbad drama but I might change my mind if the MC ends up synergizing well with someone else. SORRY FOR SPONTANEITY. There's just too many good people in Magi...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magi but if I had to own something...it would be Focalor!Sinbad, am i right heh heh**

* * *

 **Serendipity**  
 _Book 1: Wanderers  
_

 _'why are we **born** only then meant to **die**?'_

* * *

 **...**

A crumbling tower, a shower of blood. Children's laughter and choking widows. Crying when your hopes threaten to spill from the rim, sobbing when a loved one's breath goes still. Life becomes riddled with joy and sorrow, yet the seasons will pass.

The girl watches with intrigue filled eyes at the play that begins.

Like little dominoes, each revealing a personal story, connected and intertwined. A soldier that dies for his country. A princess married off, never to be seen again. A king raising the tides of war. It's all a part of a grander scheme and she has seen it all and more, hungry in the pursuit of knowledge.

Within her many memories a child slave starves and is beaten alive by his owner. Another reflects a momentous celebration of the alliance of two countries: the sweet fruits of labor. Isolated, she watches with vacant eyes stretched as far as the world of the living can see. A voice that is one with her whispers and declares like a promise,

 _"This is your fate."_

Bound and unbound, she's as free as a wanderer with no country to stake her claim. Yet like all others she is trapped by the will of fate. An unending cycle where you live and die, only to reset and start the whole process over, watching others as their lives rise and fall before their very eyes.

She is wise but the problem is the wise cannot fool themselves. She cannot fool herself into becoming like them, because in the end it will all be for nothing. This is a lesson she must learn every cycle, because that feeling of solitude is the only one that ails her. It is painful and hard when that realization comes, when those bonds she built up intricately are forced to crumble around her, laid victim to insatiable time.

At the end and beginning of every cycle, her slate is wiped clean; she becomes a woman without a name. Those feelings and relationships that haunt her are as useless as petals caught in the wind. Still, there remains a reason she can sleep and wake so peacefully.

 _"…Because I'll have forgotten you."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **...**

The moment she steps foot into the plaza she's already engrossed by the myriad of activity that went on. Unfortunately she was the kind of person that only shopped with her eyes, lips parted with fascination at the fresh foods for sale. Especially the juicy looking meat that a cook had skewered on display. She liked all kinds of meat but nothing beat whenever it was served so conveniently like skewers.

The more she stared at the meat the more her face changed to suit those thoughts she tried to keep hidden. Before she could decide whether or not to delve into her super tight savings, a voice within her head tempted her towards the dark side.

 _"Come on, you know you want it. It's just meat!"_

The girl stepped out of the way for the more prodigal people, eyeing them with the slightest of envy as they purchased and tore into their meat kebabs. Was that Maurenian lamb? It looked so good and tender she could hardly stand it and she knew the entity within her could feel it too.

 _"Don't you have **some** gold to spare?"_

It was a question she didn't like answering because whenever she did she felt embarrassed how frugal she lived. Constantly traveling and sleeping cost most of her budget, so she couldn't help but look away whenever she saw something that looked so succulent. She really needed more money and the only way to get that easily these days were dungeons, and hell if she was ever going to put herself through that.

"No…if I spend it now, I won't be able to stop…do you think only one lamb kebab is going to cut it? I'll need at least 3—no, maybe 4!" she whispered passionately under her breath, pushing herself to turn her back to the stall.

 _"You'll need at least twice that amount to feed me, too. Oh! I have an idea…"_ whenever her head was vacant of thoughts she knew that nothing good was going to happen. The blonde instantly tensed up, feeling a strange sense of unease as she meshed with the growing crowd. It felt like a part of her had been eaten up, or stolen, in that sense.

Careful to keep calm near the faces of civilians the girl muttered under her breath, "B-Beleth? Are you still there?" instinctively, her hands brushed against the bronze of her necklace, and she felt he was still there. Shouting ensued from behind her and she turned around abruptly.

At least, a part of him was still there…

Teal eyes alight with shock and horror, she watched helplessly as the meat kebab salesman frantically began to scramble around the confines of his tiny stall. Even nearby onlookers took notice whenever he ducked beneath the table and knocked over some spices, resulting in a decent amount of noise. The look on his face was a mix of anger and confusion, and whenever he collapsed against the back of his stall he looked desperate, "T…t-thief?!"

Why had his cry for help been filled with uncertainty? The girl almost fell back with the few people that were watching when a blue flash dashed out of the stall, stealing the breaths of witnesses. She alone immediately knew what had happened, and she pushed her way out of the plaza, using her senses to seek him out.

After all, he was a part of her, an extension of her magoi.

The distance he scurried off to wasn't that much, and as she neared his hiding spot she tried to decide what kind of reaction would be suitable for this situation. After all, she was really hungry, then again, wasn't it wrong to _steal food_ so impulsively like that? The girl's eyes shifted at the sight of something bright blue sticking out from between a pair of crates, and she immediately yanked on it.

"Y-YOWCH! What human would dare…oh. Yuuna, hello," two glowing yellow eyes greeted her, and she could feel her anger dissolve at his cute, feline face. After all, she was speaking to a rather strangely colored cat right now, and she loved cats. The animal turned around and purred affectionately, hoping for some love from his companion.

His king.

"Beleth, what have I told you about stealing? It's not right, even if you pretend to be a cat!"

"But technically I am a cat, so who's pretending~?" she never saw a cat smile before but the slight turn of his lips revealing his sharp white teeth was enough of an indication.

The blood within her body boiled slightly and she stared at him vacantly whenever she lifted him into the air, letting the rest of his legs dangle. Again, the more she stared at him the more helpless she became, trapped within those big beady eyes. A sigh escaped her exasperated lips and she relented, "Well, at least you got some. Where is it?"

"I ate it."

"Ehh?! You little cheat, you didn't even get any for me?!"

"Ahahaha, Yuuna, stealing is bad so I couldn't bring myself to fully commit~ Don't worry, the lamb was sooo good, I can still taste the sauces in my mouth!" a cat's laughter was much more irritating than one might think, that was the thought that crossed her mind as her hands ever so slightly squeezed him between them, "Ooooouch, I'm so delicate in this form stop~!"

With the harsh pain of betrayal in her eyes the girl tossed the blue cat onto the ground, stomping away with a determination in her step. Just as Beleth suspected she might succumb to her earthly desires and buy a kebab, she went in a different direction, and he followed curiously in her footsteps.

Beleth easily kept up to her gait, causing her shoulder to tilt whenever he took perch there. She was far too busy with a written notice on a board than to humor him, and the spirit cooed with excitement at the words he began to read, "We at the coliseum? Are we going to watch someone fight?! Yay, carnage!"

Yuuna slightly squeezed his muzzle for his bad behavior before replying, "I just told you we can't afford to be spending any money. The Coliseum is a huge tourist attraction for Reim, so tickets will be more expensive than a meat kebab."

"Then why don't you just join it and _make_ money? Two birds with one stone!"

The girl recoiled slightly, face contorted with doubt, "I-I don't think so…it's pretty gruesome in there."

"Nonsense! My king, you only have to rely on me!" the cat paused, "Er, us! Even though that other guy is weak as hell..."

Yuuna's fingers rubbed against the soft fur of his neck, and she quietly replied, "I don't know…isn't that cheating? I heard only the strongest fighters can survive against the beasts of the Coliseum. I'm not that strong by myself, so…"

"As long as we give them a show, it's alright isn't it? Look, the fight today is a bunch of Maurenian tigers! Just stall for a bit and make it look like you're going to lose, and then make a flashy comeback. I'll do my best, so don't worry."

"I have no doubt with you on my side we can beat a bunch of tigers, but what if—"

"What if you win and earn this huge prize? That's enough to buy at least 20 lamb kebabs!"

Yuuna's eyes glanced over the numbers and she could not help but frown. Only that much? Considering people went in there at the stake of their life, she didn't think those numbers were nearly enough. She sighed, using a feather quill provided near the registration board to sign her name. The process itself was very anonymous, and she suspected she could get in without any cause for suspicion.

She was just about to go to the facility and prepare herself when a foreign voice called out to her, and she turned around in sync, "Hey there. Did you just register yourself?"

Yuuna looked over the tall male, the gold of his armor shining a bit too bright for her taste. He looked well-kept, and had a friendly look in his eyes, but the thing that kept her occupied was his long, red hair. One, there was only a single race that had such bright follicles, and two, she never really liked men with long hair. Her own hair was cumbersome enough, how could he fight with such luscious locks?

"I did. I'm Yuuna, and you must be a fanalis."

The curt way she was speaking seemed to catch him off guard, and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Uh, yeah, half-fanalis. Call me Muu Alexius. I handle a lot of the Coliseum events."

"I see," the girl replied, Beleth staring fixedly at the man's armor, probably enthralled by how elegant and shiny it looked, "To answer your question, yes! I did sign up. Am I not allowed to?"

Muu's eyebrows dropped slightly, "Not really…well, how do I say this…? You look a little delicate, I was wondering if perhaps there had been a mistake. D-don't get me wrong, I'm not underestimating women or anything—my sister is a monster—but you…you look like a performer, so I thought maybe you meant to sign up for the Ampitheather. It wouldn't do if you showed up, expecting to perform only to have a tiger show up…you understand?"

The blonde slightly tilted her head at Muu, her feline companion doing the same, it was always unnerving how silent he became whenever others were nearby. People would think her a lunatic if they saw her chatting with a blue cat, "I know; there wasn't a mistake. I'm seriously going to participate in the Coliseum. See, I travel a lot and am running low on cash for food…" She blinked, "Does the Ampitheather pay, too?"

"It does, but the process isn't as simple as this one. We're also booked for the entire week, so I'm afraid you're gonna starve," his laughter held some kind of melancholy, "At any rate, I hope you'll be okay…the Coliseum can be a brutal place. You look fragile, but I'm hoping you have some sort of trick up your sleeve."

"If you're going to be at the Coliseum, you'll see, won't you? Be sure to say hi to me, okay?"

"Hm? Sure, I'll be there to congratulate you if you win…I mean…I hope you win…sorry, I'm not really sure what to say," he avoided meeting her eyes, but she could tell his sheepish honesty from actions alone.

The corners of Yuuna's lips curved into a smile and she laughed, "It's fine, the least you expect, the more surprised you'll be. Oops, I hope I didn't jinx myself. Okay, well I'm going to get prepared…see you later, Muu!" And even though the fanalis looked unsatisfied with their conversation, the girl spared him the awkwardness and frustration of trying to persuade her otherwise.

After all, there were few things that can come between a starving person and free money. Beleth yawning near her ear was even more of a representation of that, his tone bored and sleepy.

"That Muu guy is such a girl…worrying over you like that. And that hair! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we take his cash, ahaha!"

"Can you blame him? I'm not that impressive looking…maybe I should change." her fingers stretched the fabric of her skirt, other hand touching the skin of her exposed midriff. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't feeling embarrassed, girly looking thing like her mixed in with scarred, armored people.

"Yeah, you'll look pretty stupid there. But hey, the only chance you'll get to fight in a Coliseum is in Reim! When you win, you can spend your money on some nice, _manly_ threads."

"You're so confident," the girl muttered, face lifting at the sight of the grandeur of the Coliseum. It was larger than she remembered, hordes of people and their voices filled the entryways, and she could ever so slightly catch the scent of sweat and blood. On this bright sunny afternoon, the people would surely become baffled at this feminine foreigner.

Beleth leisurely kneaded her shoulder before disappearing in a poof of "smoke", that essence returning itself to her jeweled necklace, _"I'm sure you too, are excited, my King. You haven't been able to use me properly since you woke up."_

The vessel's blank expression changed into a small smile, eyes shining with a hunger different to that of before. The hunger of anticipation, of excitement, of delving into an unknown.

"I'm excited."

 **. . .**

* * *

 **...**

She could hear the cries of furor from beneath the stadium. It channeled fear and tenacity into her fellow gladiators, and she both admired and pitied the looks in their eyes. Even though people knew what they were getting into, it was still a little disheartening when she thought that it was possible only a fraction of them were going to walk out of there alive. In the heat of battle, a moment's hesitation could cost someone their life, and in Reim's Coliseum, there was little room for mercy.

The image of Muu's concerned face reminded her of the fragility of human life, and a part of her wanted to do something about it. Something only she could do, something that could perhaps save one or more of their lives—

 _"Do not tamper with the course of fate."_

Yuuna's eyes shot open at the voice that warned her, in a tone that lacked Beleth's playful aura. It was pure order and calm and she knew better than to go against it. With a lengthy sigh, the girl watched one by one as the gladiators walked through the gates with anxiety and bloodthirsty, not batting an eye when one of them failed to return. She would be lying if she herself wasn't feeling fluttery in her stomach, the worst of which came whenever the gatekeeper stared at her, gesturing with his hand.

"You're up," there was an unimpressed look in his eyes when he scanned over her, "Your weapons are over there."

Despite the blatant way he was handling her, she acquainted him with a smile, "Thanks, but I won't be needing those."

The man couldn't decide whether he should laugh or get annoyed with her, but he was just a lowly gatekeeper and his job wasn't to talk sense into people. It was to open the damn gate and so, as curious as he was, he didn't say anything when he opened the bars to the girl's potential deathbed. When the gatekeeper separated the two of them with the gate, he avoided looking into her eyes.

 _"…Everyone's totally dissing you. Cheer up, okay?"_

"I'm fine, just a little nervous," Yuuna took in a deep breath, making each of her steps forward as slow and antagonizing as possible, just as the crowd began to roar at her appearance. Of course, the moment she stepped into that white light she couldn't really see their individual faces, there were just so many people filling the auditorium, and frankly, she was glad she didn't have to see their faces.

Their words of discouragement were enough, because she looked nothing like a fighter nor a gladiator. Despite that heavy, demoralizing feeling that weighed on her all around, she stood on her side of the arena with a resolute disposition, eyes glued to the gates of the beast. Her ears began to ring with the voices of the crowd, but she shut them out mentally. Isolating herself had become almost too easy for her.

When the sound of screeching steel resonated in the stadium and the eyes of a giant saber-tooth tiger hailed down on her their chants began to change.

"KILL HER!"

She wished she didn't have to hear that, but she wouldn't get the chance to think when that beast bounded for her smaller body. With all of her reflexes catching on fire, she jumped backwards, just out of the reach of its claws. She backpedaled and strafed, trying to get herself away from the Coliseum wall.

"…I-it's faster than I thought…" she muttered, sweat already beginning to slide down the contours of her face. That was close—she didn't expect it to immediately pounce on her. She thought maybe the announcers would say something but maybe that was too much to expect from humanity. Either way, she signed up knowing those people wanted to see blood.

 _"Be careful, one wrong step and you're dead meat. Those claws and fangs are poisonous."_

"Thanks, I already—" The tiger lunged at her again, and she maneuvered her body ever so slightly enough its claw passed right beside her. Her teal eyes widened at the mere sight of its fangs within her reach, "Shit!" Heart colliding against her chest the woman slid away from the tiger, creating distance.

Maybe it was wrong to be too reliant on metal vessels in the first place…

 **. . .**

* * *

 **...**

Muu let out a sigh of relief as the girl just narrowly escaped the tiger's clutches. He was even leaning against the railing, trying to get a better view while vacating himself from the crowd's tumultuous cries, "Damn, that girl is going to give me a heart attack!"

A soft voice behind him calmed his nerves, "Curious Muu. Are you worried for that girl? You must be acquaintances, then."

The fanalis glanced at the holy presence behind him, tearing himself away from the event and positioning himself in a formal kneel, "Lady Scheherazade…I just met her today. I'm…a little worried…I don't really want to see an innocent lady die a horrible death," lifting his gaze to meet hers he added, "What brings you to the Coliseum, my lady?"

The magi also stepped up to the podium, her normally shut eyes opening ever so slightly, "…I was curious."

"About today's events? Nothing out of the ordinary my lady, besides that woman. We hardly get anyone besides gladiators in the stadium."

Her silent reaction unnerved Muu. Of course, Lady Scheherazade hated watching these fights, so she wouldn't have appeared for no reason. He suspected there was more than what met the mortal eye. Even Yuuna, who looked so delicate, displayed an unwavering, almost vacant confidence in her eyes that he couldn't bring himself to talk her out of it. A sane person wouldn't enlist them self to die, would they?

"…you don't have to worry, Muu."

"Hmhmm?"

"…she has a trick up her sleeve, after all."

 **. . .**

* * *

 **...**

She was already beginning to run out of breath with how many mini heart attacks this animal was giving her. She was lucky she was small, or else she wouldn't be slender enough to evade its powerful attacks. Alone, there was no way she could defeat it, but she needed time to channel Beleth. If the tiger kept attacking her so relentlessly there was no way she could use him.

Yuuna's heart sank, _'Time. I need time.'_

Just when the tiger gave off a lengthy roar and began to sprint towards her, Yuuna pulled herself to her feet, a hand outstretched to her side, "Orobas!"

Time was cut short and the tiger had already made its way in front of her, eyes hungry for blood. The crowd cheered as both its claws raised and forced them down on its opponent. She was there, it could smell it, right within its grasp.

The crowd became silent at the sight of her idle figure between the tiger's forearms, hand in that same outstretched position as before. Both the crowd and the tiger needed a moment to process if she was dead or alive, but it would be obvious when she lifted her face, a smile playing about her lips.

Echoes of surprise coursed through the stadium, and the tiger immediately acted, jaws snapping shut at the spot the girl had been standing in. Its small, golden eyes stared at the now empty space, and then it glanced around before seeing Yuuna walking casually towards the opposing side of the stadium. She had her hands clasped on her necklace, eyes aimed at the floor, glued shut.

The tiger, infuriated at its slippery prey, launched itself at her exposed back, only to narrowly miss when she seemed to calmly move to the side, a single step ahead of her beastly opponent.

"Beleth, Spirt of Courage and Fidelity. Lend me your strength so that I may overpower my foes."

A black, obsidian like film covered her hands, running as far as her wrists. Each of her fingers looked as sharp and menacing as a new forged blade, and when the tiger turned to meet her gaze she lifted her hands in a certain position. The tiger wailed and moaned the moment its momentum drove her digits into its eye sockets, swiping the air around him and recoiling away. Blinded, the creature's paws grazed at its bleeding optics, a soft whimper in the air.

Even so, the crowd cheered on, and the tiger channeled that anger and pain into fury. Yuuna could see it sniffing the air, but when it sluggishly aimed towards her she didn't need "that power" to retaliate. Using the hand that gouged out its eyes, she aimed it at the tiger, face slightly turned with glee.

"Down boy."

The tiger immediately stopped moving, its limbs as well as the earth beneath it beginning to tremble. A heavy feeling dispersed in the air around them, and even the crowd began to murmur with a sense of unease. Yuuna's hand slowly inched downward, and the tiger's body began to kneel along with it, that "force" growing denser and denser. With her other hand she raised it near her head, and a massive black force materialized with it.

Resembling her animalistic hand, the black force that had manifested followed her movements, and she rotated it around teasingly. Just as the crowd stirred with bewilderment, she clasped the tiger within that giant hand, clenching around it tightly. Cries of jovial amusement and amazement erupted from the audience at the sound of a brute crushing force, and the remains of the animal that fell whenever Yuuna released her hold. The Coliseum event had quickly ended with the flesh and blood of the animal decorating its floor, and that was enough cause to send the audience wild.

 _"Easy. Now let's go see that Muu guy and get some food, yeah?"_ Beleth groaned in her conscience, the effects of her Djinn Weapon Equip removing itself from her pale hands. He seemed unfazed by the fickle attitude of the crowd.

From bouts of discouragement to screaming her praise. The world could be such an ugly place.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End. Sorry if I didn't please you. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions, I am by no means a flawless writer! I just hope I wrote well enough to entertain you!**

 **Not sure if I gave enough hints on her powers, Beleth's is pretty obvious. Oh well, I love the mysteriousness and ambiguity : It's like, vague enough it's confusing but if you think about it...maybe you could figure out what the other djinn does. Also what is fight scene. ANYWAY. WHO LOVES PICTURES. I DO.**

 **Yuuna/Beleth/? pictures on profile. I suck at describing people and a picture speaks a thousand words so HAHA CONVENIENCE.**

 **Next Chapter Sneak Peek? : probably going to be heading to Sindria soon lololol**


	2. High Seas

**A/N: Welcome, you who have made it to the 2nd chapter! I really appreciate it, because it means you either, A) Like this story or B) Are a curious person! Whatever it is, I'm happy it brought you here because I honestly forgot how much time and effort it takes into composing something passable for other people to read, haha...anyway, a little change from the previous chapter. Beleth is the spirit of Courage and _Fidelity_ , because I'm an idiot and totally disregarded loyal/pure Zaganastic or whatever. Also I'm pretty 99.9% sure this will be a Jafar x OC x Sinbad fic. I've been considering a lot of the potential chemistry and drama and I. Am. Lovin' it. Of course, there won't be anything that comes between Ja'far and Sinbad ****because that's just impossible. We'll see :)**

 **maybe** [I'm going to grow blind from staring at a screen this long]

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magi but, if I could own anything it would be...Barbatos!Muu. Come on, guys, that shit is hot. Actually, screw the previous disclaimer, BARBATOS!MUU** over **FOCALOR!SINBAD. YEAH, BITE ME. ALL OVER. I WANT YOU TO. ONLY ONE MINUTE? NO PROBLEM.** k done fangirling no offense sinbad i just don't like _older_ men

* * *

 **Serendipity**  
 _Book 2: High Seas_

 _'you see **all** but know **nothing** '_

* * *

 **...**

 _A newborn child's rukh is as pure as the newest snow; so clear, a normal human couldn't even see it. That innocence is malleable enough to bend and taint, and harder enough to keep it in check. A child was just that, something to be groomed; whether into a king or a pauper didn't matter. All it required were the right tools and the right faith._

 _All she needed was faith and even Solomon's harshest lies spoke the truth to her. Just like that, she could become like a puppet that danced on its own strings._

 _"It is a dance shrouded in melancholy and isolation, because you are blinded by what you_ _believe most in."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **...**

"Mmmmnyaaaaa…"

"You're starting to sound like me now, _nya_."

Sleep kept trying to draw her deeper within the barrel but she yawned it off, eyes battling between open and close. Through her fluttering lashes she found she was nose to nose with a peering individual, but she threw him out the moment she found the strength to. A mere throw was just an understatement, as she had sent the light cat sailing through the air.

"What the…how rude!" Beleth whined, sputtering as a crumpled heap against the ship wall.

Yuuna, purged of her demons, now hugged her knees against her chest and began to nod off again. The fact that her sighs were filled with a peaceful sense of ease annoyed her djinn, "I'm recovering…"

"Recovering from what? Your three course meal? I'm still pissed you didn't share any of that. Geez, you pretend to be frugal but the moment you make some cash you blow it."

"Beleth, return."

"Awaaah, I'm sorry, so please~" the feline begged for forgiveness, pressing his muzzle between his paws.

The pair of travelers were currently on board a merchant ship to Balbadd, just a single stop of many other places she wanted to go to. For what reasoning did she need to travel so much? Well, the things she had been searching for were not present in Reim, and considering her options, the other major countries available to her were Magnostadt or Balbadd, and hell if she was going to go to the former. No offense to the mystical wonders of Magnostadt, but she didn't want to put in effort to go to a place she wasn't welcome. Otherwise, there was no relaxing way to travel than traveling by sea and one should just enjoy the experience!

The blonde rose her head from the barrel, her drowsy eyes glaring daggers at the cat djinn, "You're not even supposed to have a corporeal form. What are people going to think of a three eyed cat?" Normally, his true form was depicted as a tiger or a grown male, but whenever he was like this he was just an annoying fur ball. That and completely useless. Only magi were capable of calling upon the djinn, but this form was nothing more than a small portion of her materialized magoi and his spirit, a feat of his powers. His original essence and main body of strength resided in the metal vessel on Yuuna's neck; though without the djinn's consciousness, the vessel was nothing more than a piece of jewelry. There came advantages and disadvantages with this separation of his form and so it was best for the two to always be together, cat, necklace, and all.

"I just keep the third one closed. What would the merchants think of a girl hiding in their wine barrels?"

"That is that and this is this…"

"I feel like you're just avoiding the problem here…"

Yuuna's bare shoulders shrugged and a large shameless smirk reached her face, "Lesson! Hitching a ride is free and you get food. I love traveling on ships! Nobody comes in here and messes with the merchandise!" She swung her arms dramatically, hanging them over the edge of the barrel. Unless they counted inventory, but she was usually lucky in that regard. The few times someone came in to check on storage she was able to talk her way out of it, and subsequently escorted out of the premises. The only burden that plagued her was the lightness of her wallet and the slight feeling of humiliation and disdain the worker would shoot at her; otherwise, she was as happy as a bee.

"…Sorry, did I mishear you? Hello? Are you Yuuna?"

"Well duh, hahaha!" her laughter was borderline crazy, possibly due to being both sleep deprived and…the cat's nostrils twitched uncomfortably. Was that the smell of alcohol? Did she actually drink from one of those kegs? It was now Beleth's turn to curl his lips in disgust, seeing his king bathed in an entirely different kind of light, but she was just as hostile, making a less than attractive face as she squinted at him, "Who else would handle you? Such a disobedient djinn...not cute at all!"

Beleth's striped ears twitched at her words, the familiarity of daggers lining his spine bothered him. No, it was her words that bothered him; he was just tingly. HE, the Spirit of Courage and _Fidelity_ was disobedient?! This girl... how dare she! No amount of alcohol could mask the darkest truths that linger within a person's heart, because that's when the real honesty comes out. With small teeth curling into a trembling grin he was just about to teach his king that his claws were more than just for show. Then, the ship began to shake suddenly, throwing his feet in disarray. Helpless and light, the feline began to slide with the sway of the wood floor, Yuuna's laughter following him.

"Ahaha," the girl hiccuped, leaning against the curve of the barrel interior, "Are we in Balbadd yet? No way, I didn't even sleep that long…"

The cat djinn slammed face first into a crate, a flurry of fish pelting his body. He stared dumbfounded at the goofy look on his master's face, but reminded himself that even though she was tipsy, she was still his King. He had an obligation to respect her even at her worst.

"Guess you better check it out…" the cat, shaking himself loose of the slimy fish, seethed. Yuuna then began to sluggishly remove herself from the empty barrel, fixing her wrinkled dress as she wobbled around. He could tell she was only slightly intoxicated, and a little elbow room and ocean air would do some good. Besides, if he had to handle a single more of her false accusations he was going to give her a berating lesson of his own, king vessel or not.

Leaving Beleth behind in the storage room, the girl emerged from below deck. Her eyes burned at the bright rays of afternoon sun, but she shielded them with her arms. Before she could yawn or readjust herself, a solid form slammed into her, apparently too busy to apologize even when she almost hurdled back down the stairwell. Rattled, Yuuna's thoughts slowly began to return to her, and she moved onto the deck in a more cautious manner.

She wished she hadn't ever left the safety of her wine barrel, as the sight that played before her was not one she wanted any part in. That is, the sight of another ship, worn and rickety in comparison of her own, with their planks and ropes snared onto their target. Ship hands and crew members were thrust into a corner like a herd of sheep, their aggressors dressed in ragged and thuggish clothing. A group of pirates, absolutely _fantastic._

Her slurred mental process wasn't quick enough to think before one of them noticed her, "My god...Is that a _girl_?"

"Catch her!"

"N-no, thanks!" Yuuna immediately yelped and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, barely dodging the grabby hands of a pirate on her flank. She teetered away from his grasp, climbing up a flight of stairs to the steering wheel. Brandishing their cutlasses and threatening to skewer her through the wheel, she not so gracefully danced around it to avoid them. Just as she was able to slip away, a few more pirates appeared from their adjacent ship, grinning at her through missing and golden teeth.

"Nowhere to run."

Just like the time with the Maurenian tiger, she couldn't think to act quick enough, even when her instincts and adrenaline were fire. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, the bound crew members also concerned for her predicament. Even if she could think, it wasn't as if she were fast or experienced enough to escape. Of course, dipping into the sea might have been an option, or an invitation to death. If she were captured by the pirates, they'd probably kill her, or enslave her, or even worse than that. As the group began to surround her, she gripped the rim of the ship with trembling fingers.

Death might have been a better option, but maybe she was only being pessimistic because of the alcohol in her system. After all, Beleth was below deck, if she could only get to him…

"Come here, girlie…" the nearest pirate to her extended his hands out, and Yuuna could only pinch her eyes shut and pray.

 _"Giving up again?"_ with familiar cold harshness, that voice murmured.

 _'It's supposed to happen, isn't that what you would say?'_

 _"If you desire help, if fate would have it, it will come."_

 _'In that case, Orobas, will you help me again?'_

 _"No."_

The girl's eyes shot open just as the pirate's hand clasped against her shoulder, yanking her towards him. His fellow companions also cheered in unison, before sheathing their weapons and beginning to organize themselves. The grisly middle-aged man that began to guide her along soon began to shout, "Start moving supplies to the ship! You three, check down below!" Once his peons received their orders, he urged Yuuna towards the tied group of sailors, "They say it's bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. But it's lead me to a pretty penny like you, darling."

Even though she could still feel a light fluttering in her stomach from the alcohol, it didn't do any less to dampen her growing irritation. She cursed the stale breath of this man, of her own powerlessness, and maybe Orobas a little. He was so fickle, so unreliable, so, in Beleth's words, "useless"! The girl couldn't help but sigh, shoulders lying limp with defeat.

Maybe she was the useless one. No, she _knew_ she was. A vessel that had grown too dependent on the powers of spirits was nothing but a shell without them. There was a reason she could never be king, and yet, despite that, Beleth chose her. Though she could hardly remember the reasoning why...or _when_ that had even happened.

Perhaps growing more bold with his crew's victory, the older man's calloused hand slowly stroked her smooth face, which was devoid of any readable emotion. Lost in her thoughts, it was hard to snap her out of it, even with a vulgar old man touching one's face. That lost look only made his smirk grow deeper, believing her to have completely given up. She had sea-green eyes that reminded him of the ocean he loved, and pale, soft skin like a mythical siren. Beautiful, harmless, and right within his grasp.

That feeling of enthrallment was washed out with a sinking pain that consumed those selfish thoughts. An image of a helpless maiden contorted into something a bit more twisted, like a small child bearing a knife. Even a child could kill a person with the right intentions, and her intentions were purely murderous. Within the heat of the moment a dagger slipped into his neck when he had leaned in too close, causing his throat to seep with a vibrant red. The pirate's eyes dilated at the sight of her, and found his words caught within a bleeding throat. The group of crew members behind Yuuna were caught unaware by the change of hands. The girl in question had her eyes glued to his glazing ones, never looking away even as he slowly fell to his knees. She merely smiled down at him, a _deprecating_ smile that laughed at one's misfortunes. Laughed at his life and all the suffering and time it took for him to reach that far. That mocking look was all he could see, until there came nothing at all.

The sound of their captain falling caught the attention of the pirates, who took a few moments to process the blood on the girl's hands or the crumpled body on the floor. Only when the first yelled out his name did she come to her senses and quickly move, taking advantage of their trauma to create distance. Cries of anger and intuition reached out for the woman as she descended down the flight of stairs below deck, snaking through the ship while gathering her thoughts. When she ran her heart pumped with both the feeling of fear and fatigue, rattled by her previous actions.

The dagger was something she kept hidden on her person, but until just a few moments ago she barely remembered having one nor using one. Yet in that moment, when despair lingered dangerously close to her, wielding such a thing felt so familiar in her hands. Taking the life of a human was almost as easy as reading a book, and she found herself just as surprised as the faces of the crew. At the same time, a corrosive feeling of fear overwhelmed her.

 _'What came over me?'_

Unexpectedly, she felt the softness of fabric yet a firmness of human form. Though her face was pressed into a human chest, terror kept her from looking or screaming. Yet curiosity claimed even the wisest, and she looked up anyway, despite her own doubts. It was a man that didn't look like a pirate nor anyone that belonged in that area. She blinked again, in case trickery played a part on her mind. Staring up at his tan face, the words formed on their own, "A Heliohapt—?!"

The hand that wrapped around her shoulder was much gentler than the one from before, softly maneuvering her behind him. He was interestingly dressed, not bothering to hide his skin nor his stark white hair. Something about him screamed he was simply more than a commoner from Heliohapt, especially in the form of that grin that seemed misplaced in the situation there.

"Were you the one making all that noise up there? I'm impressed!"

"Sharrkan, how can you touch her so casually? What if she's another pirate?"

Yuuna couldn't help but glance behind the one called Sharrkan, at a calm looking face with a single eye peering back at her. That hairstyle and blue armor was reminiscent of a country called Sasan. They were two very different people and yet she had the mis/fortune of running into them at a pivotal moment. Where even were they while all their crew members were getting captured? Drinking? Then again, she wasn't any better so maybe she should just shut up.

"What?! NO way she's a pirate!" The darker man held her at arm's length, peering at her face again, before he gasped in abrupt shock, removing both his hands, "Gah!"

The Sasan knight treaded up to his cringing companion, a rather ominous looking lance bearing ill will, "You saw it too, right? There's blood on her hands. Let's leave her in one of the rooms and then take care of the rest of them."

"It's pirate blood, I swear!" Yuuna, feeling threatened by that bloodied lance, shielded herself with her hands.

Sharrkan held his own against his face, eyes shut so tightly one would think he was having an episode, "No, Spartos, it's not that…it's…the way she's dressed!" the man pointed an accusing finger at the woman's exposed midriff, guiding all eyes to see.

Red seeped in against the contours of her face and she rolled her eyes, just counting down the seconds before they were all massacred by a horde of pirates. Even the one called Spartos had to avert his eyes, as he was trying his very best to avoid looking at her in the first place. When Sharrkan mustered his courage, he returned to her with newfound fearlessness, starting with a cleared throat.

"A-ahem. O-okay, you wait here and we'll go take care of the pirates. You can tell us allll about your story later!" From his belt he drew a black shamshir, and Sharrkan winked at his companion to signal the two forward. Spartos' motivation was already beginning to dwindle, but relied on his sense of duty to push forward.

"Don't move from here," were the Sasan knight's words of offering.

The girl stood there for about 2 minutes, listening to the sounds of shouting both excitable and terrified before she ventured off, seeking the solace of her hiding hole. It took her a bit to remember where it was, as the beginnings of a headache plagued her, but eventually found her way. Upon opening the door her lip curled in disgust at the curvaceous frame of an overstuffed figure.

A blue cat was lying amidst scattered (and empty) barrels, his legs much too stubby to sustain his new weight. Beleth, lying on his back, peered up at his king with adoration, "Master! You're back! I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for earlier…you were right, traveling by sea is the best! This food is delicious and I've never tasted anything like them before!"

As much as she wanted to laugh at the way Beleth tried to adjust himself so he could walk properly, her shock and anger was too much to replace, "Beleth…what did you do?! How can you even eat this much?!"

"Well, spirits aren't supposed to eat, but…whenever I'm in this materialized form, I have to follow my five senses to function…anyway, it's been so long since I've tasted anything like this!"

She had to suppress the urge to tear her hair out in frustration. Djinn were powerful, intellectual beings, right? They probably existed for centuries, enduring the most bloody of histories, right? So why was it that the one djinn that chose her lacked common sense? Or perhaps, deep down inside, he was a very sadistic entity that got pleasure from acting innocent and seeing her frustrated? The latter thought somehow seemed the most prospective but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"You're an idiot. It's okay if you eat a few, but not like this! You realize these were their trading goods, right?! I know you did, don't lie! You did this to annoy me!" Dear Solomon, it would take at least 100 colosseum matches to cover these costs and not to mention a surplus of magoi that she couldn't muster.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _nya_ ," his words withdrew into meek meows at the feeling of the woman's hands tightening around him, threatening to spill more than just apologies from his body.

"Don't _nya_ me, insolent—!"

There was no time to channel her anger when the sounds of footsteps trampled ever so near. Yuuna, whose heart began to beat erratically within her chest, immediately released Beleth; meanwhile her brain struggled to come up with an excuse. Anything to sway the odds in her favor! Whenever the men were upon the scene, Sharrkan was the first to speak, slowing down to a skid beside her, "Hey, we told you not to move, what the—!?"

Spartos stood on her other side, body also stiff with confusion, "What happened?! All our goods!"

"Gone? Stolen?!" the Heliohaptian looked towards Yuuna for confirmation, whilst his companion stared at her with the slightest hint of suspicion.

Beleth somehow found a way to maneuver himself by rolling around, brushing the softness of his fur and skin against her shins, because he was large enough to reach there now. With adoring eyes seeking attention the cat purred and mewled against her, and with that all was clear. Yuuna couldn't think of a single excuse to tell those men, and she only laughed humorlessly, perhaps in self pity.

"I don't suppose you guys can forgive me for this…?"

 **. . .**

* * *

...

She never imagined she might be in this situation, nor did she have any type of memory to compare it to. It wasn't exactly a situation one might find favorable, but if this was what fate would have her suffer through, then she'd take the heat of anyone's glare. Be it the spiteful glares of the battered and imprisoned pirates no more than a few feet away from her or the looks of betrayal from Sharrkan. She didn't even know him for more than fifteen minutes and yet the shattered look on his face was as if she screw a dagger into his back following a relationship of fifteen years. Yes, he looked that exaggerated, and she was more than inclined to seek help from Spartos: the more calm of the two.

He was a being a bit cold to her but that was only expected treatment towards suspicious people, "So, um, where are you taking us?"

The Sasan knight had his arms crossed, leaning against their only means of escape. His lance was positioned in a similar way, almost like an obnoxious twin, "We'll decide what to do with you back in our kingdom. Since you insist you are no pirate...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Yuuna wore a smile of relief, Beleth perking up as he listened to the conversation. He might have held some remorse for how she was taken in for suspicion due to his reckless actions, but she just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Also, it was she who hammered that mindset into him, no matter how intoxicated she was. She was only playing the role of the responsible pet owner.

"If only because of the murderous looks those brigands are giving you. In any other situation, I'd still think you were a thief."

"I-it was my cat!"

Sharrkan couldn't help but fail to cover his laughter, to which Beleth hissed at, " _Yeah_ , okay. That was a whole month's supply of food from our countries, ravaged. It's clear to me that since we found you here and I don't recall seeing you onboard like ever, you're a stowaway."

"Which, in itself, is a crime." For once, both the Sasan knight and the Heliohaptian nodded in unison.

"W-well that's..." their looks which dared her to argue shut her down, and she pursed her lips sheepishly. Until, a thought hit her, and the girl instantly piped up, "Wait, where are we going? I thought this was the ship to Balbadd!"

The two males shared another look with each other and even Sharrkan couldn't find the words to say, "...Hey, uh, exactly how much of our booze did you have to drink, miss...?"

"Call me Yuuna. A-and I don't remember! But I can't handle alcohol, so it was probably just a bit...my cat didn't touch your alcohol, right?!"

"Hahaha, if he did you'd probably be in more trouble than you realize. His Majesty, King Sinbad, is an alcoholic, so..."

"Should you really be referring to him like that?"

"But it's...true...?"

"Yeah...it's just a little rude..."

Just as the two men were beginning to throw themselves in a restrained discussion regarding the integrity of their king's actions, the girl in suspicion couldn't help but stare blankly at the two of them. They kept trading with indecisiveness and uncertainty lining their faces, but she was lost in their argument the moment it began. Grabbing the girth of Beleth's body resulted in an elongated yowl, echoing loudly in the room. When Spartos and Sharrkan looked at her in reflex she stuttered.

"W-who is Sinbad?"

She didn't need to explain the look of horror and bewilderment that overcame their somewhat handsome features. Even Spartos' standard calm expression was perverted with a staggering gape, and his companion at his side looked ready for another episode. The latter threw his hands out first, making Yuuna flinch at his passionate words, "Who is King Sinbad? _Who_ is King Sinbad?! He's probably the greatest king a country could ask for! One, he's good with the ladies, two, he uses a sword, and three, he loves alcohol! What more could you want?!"

"Why do I feel like you just described yourself?" Spartos shot the younger male a tired look.

"But it's true...? I mean...everything he does is for Sindria and his people, even before himself. I don't know...words can't describe how amazing his Majesty is."

"I agree with Sharrkan. If you _really_ don't know who King Sinbad is...you should see for yourself firsthand," the male averted his eyes from meeting hers, voice dropping a bit, "You're probably going to have to pay for all the food your cat ate, by the way."

"Yup, and meet the wrath of Ja'far!"

Vacancy was the only look the woman had to offer their excitement.

"...Sindria...?"

 **. . .**

* * *

 **...**

It's entirely possible to miss out on a mere fraction of the world. She was but a single person whose eyesight wasn't the sharpest in the first place. No amount of apologies nor evaded questions could dull the looks and thoughts of judgement upon her. Her only escape from their eyes was the piteous offer of a book. Yuuna's fingers brushed across the thick pages, feeling for the first time the familiarity of such an item. Even when her thoughts and memories abandoned her, something about this embodiment of parchment felt so right in her hands. It didn't take but a moment before she was nose deep within the sea-smelling pages, eyes and mind focused on the refined ink print. She had quickly read through the first few chapters before an odd feeling took hold of her, expression growing more confused by the second.

A half hour had passed before she gagged audibly at the accused thing, sparing her gaze from the pretty paper, "What is this... _blasphemy_?!"

The sudden outburst of disappointment woke the feline from her lap, golden eyes searching around for an explanation, "W-what is it...?"

"See for yourself," Yuuna placed the book before her, and Beleth's drowsiness drifted away with every paragraph he skimmed. A look unbefitting a spirit or a cat overtook him, face scrunched up with disdain.

"Ugh! What is this?! No, no, this isn't right...," pressing a paw against the page his voice dropped a tad, " _When facing the 41st dungeon of Focalor, the revered Sinbad took to the skies, sprouting from his back a pair of ebony wings..."_

 _"...In order to pass the insatiable spirit's trial, he had to prove himself worthy. Worth, in Focalor's eyes, was a man who was unparalleled in both willpower and..._ wait, what the hell is this...does this say...in _bed_?" Yuuna's teal eyes blinked in hopes that perhaps they were malfunctioning. Beleth leaned in closer with her, his own golden optics sparkling with curiosity.

"It does...huh...maybe the book is more accurate than I gave it credit for."

"Are you serious? Do you really think this ' _Sinbad_ ' is an angelic flying man with an entourage of manic beasts? It says here that 'Masrur' can transform into an ox on command, with enough strength to tear down cities! Here, the vizier 'Ja'far' is described as a horned creature that breathes fire from his sleeves..." any sounds that left her lips from that point was pretty much word vomit.

"Well, not that...I meant Focalor. They pretty much described Focalor to a tee. Yuuna...if this book is true and he's already been captured, I'm grateful you don't ever have to meet that guy, haha!"

The woman's face only met Beleth's with blankness, before quickly sifting back through the pages, taking every bit in, "Whatever. I'm _not_ interested in capturing djinn...I'm more interested in who the publisher and editor of this book is...if it's directed towards children, I can understand, but Sharrkan told me this was an accurate biography of Mr. Sinbad's trials."

"Maybe he's an incredibly egotistical guy..."

"He must be, because it says here that the editor and publisher is Sinbad himself," Yuuna's lips pursed, feeling slight annoyance but relief in that the mystery had been solved, "Well, a king of a country can write a book whenever. Unfortunately for Sharrkan and Spartos, I don't know whether I'm looking forward to or against meeting this man..." she paused, a thought crossing her mind, "Will he even meet a stowaway like me? No...more importantly...is it okay _if_ we meet?"

Not even Beleth's boisterous laughter or infectious smile could give her an answer. The male only looked softly at her, with such reminiscent vacant eyes, reminding her of someone who always told her what to do. She could no longer see that person anymore, and even the image of them seemed to become more lost with every moment that passed. Only those cold eyes remained within her memory, leaving upon her body both a blessing and a curse, to which this day, she remembers as a blessing. Yuuna shook her head slightly; she hadn't spoken to him since the death of that pirate. That moment when she had no thought of what was happening, she could only remember the light leaving a human's eyes. Maybe if she begged, he would hear her.

She would only hear the sounds of sailers overhead screaming bloody murder, or perhaps land was more accurate. Her body ached with both anxiety and excitement; for the first time this life would lay eyes upon the legendary kingdom of Sindria. If Sharrkan's words were true, it was a kingdom of festivals and parties, and she'd be lying if she said she weren't interested in such things. Even with a role as empty as hers, she would dream of a life of nothing but laughter and pretty baubles. Enough money to purchase the silkiest of robes, the tenderest of lambs and, and...

"Yo, Yuuna, we're here!" came a rapturous voice along with a slammed door. To which Yuuna and Beleth only shot skeptical looks at the uninvited Heliohaptian, " _Ahem_ , pardon me, miss stowaway, but we have arrived. Spartos is going to take care of handling the...remaining merchandise and I'll be taking both you and the pirates into custody."

She almost forgot that she was strapped in the same room with those pilfering mongrels, who sent her unacknowledged death glares at her back. If it weren't for the armed guards in the room, she might have made a scene with Beleth. The willingness to be rid of that place and the anticipation of a new land inspired her to her feet, and with bouncy steps she followed Sharrkan out of the hold and onto deck once more. The moment her eyes lifted she was met with a bright, sandy shore and a rock wall. In the distance she could spot faraway fields of green and more importantly, the beginnings of a clustered and eventful city. Just as a bell reverberated, signaling the ship's harbor, Yuuna followed Sharrkan closely, stopping just short of the port.

The woman met familiar eyes with a certain red-haired lancer, who for some reason greeted her with a smile, "Well, how are your first impressions?"

Yuuna couldn't help but blink blankly at his awaiting stare, causing the male to lose courage every second, until she laughed, swinging a book in her hands, "Um, judging by this book I'm expecting sea serpents to collapse onto the shore for you and Sharrkan to singlehandedly slice into mincemeat."

A red blush began to flare onto the male's face and he looked ready to snatch the book from her hands, "W-where did you get that? I thought you never heard of Sindria!"

His male companion butt shoulders with him, chiding into his ear, "Hahaha, I gave it to her for reference. Isn't it awesome? I also gave her the one about our old adventures just to give her an idea of us and King Sinbad."

"That one is..." the look of horror on Spartos' face made her believe he was sensible unlike his partner. Or perhaps he was an avid reader, because anyone that was would be able to decipher the idiocies written in that book. It was a good children's book for entertainment, but the theatrics and exaggerations made her cringe nonstop at the pages. Especially whenever she looked at Spartos and Sharrkan, she couldn't see anything other than two men wielding pointy weapons; not the man-like monsters described in the book.

"Whatever, whatever. I'm going to report in real quick and we can start to get settled. Whew, I need a break from all that sailing!" a single whistle had a few blue-armored men rile up the pirates behind them before parading them away, leaving the blonde woman with the humming swordsman. He only began to walk with a confidence in his stride, making the smaller woman look awkward as she followed behind him. To be honest, she was surprised she wasn't being strung up with those brigands considering her previous treatment, but Sharrkan didn't mention anything about her presence at his side.

She just listened to his soft humming, which was surprisingly melodic considering his obnoxious voice, following the male as he began to walk through the sandy streets. It was worth mentioning how busy the harbor was, as the ship from Reim was not the only one being docked and unloaded. There were a few others, lining a long harbor, and on shore many differently colored and dressed people began walking and mingling around. It helped her discover just how diverse this country was, like different breeds of flowers blending together in a harmony. Even without her power she could read the content on their faces, so much it seemed unnatural how so many people could be happy in one place.

"Sharrkan...um, am I going to prison or something?"

"I could drop by if you want. I just thought maybe we could take a detour and let you take in the sights of Sindria."

"...You mean, before you haul me into a dungeon?"

Her curt comment stole a rise of laughter from him, perhaps because he wasn't expecting her to say something so pessimistic, "Hehe, you must really want to get locked up. Well, it depends on what his majesty and Ja'far decides, but to be honest, your case is..." his green eyes glanced at the cat riding her shoulders, "...weird, so I think it's worth reporting."

"Let me ask you this: do you really believe me when I say my cat ate most of your cargo?"

Sharrkan spun around and leaned closer to her cat, residing a few inches away from her face. Her heart jumped a bit at his swift movement, as well as the close proximity. She wasn't someone who really liked having someone unfamiliar so close to her, and the fact that he was a male made her extra aware. Then, his hand rose towards Beleth and, abiding by her hopes and dreams, the blue cat leaned into Sharrkan's touch, purring with satisfaction. She couldn't help but feel her heart crack a bit at how convincing he was being (if he was acting, that is).

"I'm basically open to believing anything these days. Um, so, I wanted to ask this before but...this is a really oddly colored cat...where did you get him from?"

"I found him."

"Cool, where?"

"The Dark Continent." She had to be honest, she never really planned out a backstory to tell people. She couldn't exactly go off mouthing about how her cat was actually a djinn. One, djinn are not supposed to show their physical forms and two, she had no business owning Beleth in the first place. She didn't want to be seen as a king vessel nor did she want the attention that came with it. Her actual upbringing with Beleth was a complicated one that she didn't like to remember, and he knew better than to bring it up.

The look on the Heliohaptian's face looked less than convinced, but he smirked anyway, shrugging his shoulders, "Dark Continent, huh? I've been there before. Strange that you'd find a cat in a barren place."

"I just so happened to find him whenever I was visiting Reim."

"So you're from Reim?"

"I'm from somewhere."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously...what?"

"Pfft...okay, I get it, you don't want me prying into your business. I won't bother then, but...I can't promise that his Majesty will be as generous."

"He can ask whatever he wants, because I have nothing to hide," Yuuna shut her eyes and spoke firmly, finally convincing the swordsman in front of her to press onwards without further comment.

The only escape from the awkward silence between the two was the fact that everyone else around them was so active. The homes were fit like tightly knit cubicles, and the open markets exposed various fruits and garments. It was a very vibrant kingdom based off of first looks, hidden behind a thick mountain wall. One would hardly believe a kingdom could fit so many people and land within a single enclosed island, but if the book in her hands was true, it was that Sinbad was a man that could get almost anything done. If he was truly as worthy as he was written, perhaps he could believe that the laws of Solomon could be broken and a djinn could procure a corporeal form without the aid of a magi. Maybe he could believe that a normal woman wasn't so normal and could somehow wrap her hands around a powerful spirit.

Even if he was a person that could believe anything didn't mean that she would open up to him. That was just the person _she_ was. She can try to hide things that will get revealed but even then that didn't matter. Everyone and everything would be shut out. The role she played didn't allow one to be selfish.

 _"Because you were born so I could exist."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **We done. Um, sorry the second half of the chapter was awkward. I started the first half, left it for a long time, and then started again, so it's not written as well. BUT if I wait any longer to write it, motivation will slip away from my fingers! LOL I'm trying to find a right balance of being secretive/foreshadowing and then just focusing on the present. LIKE how much should I reveal, should I reveal anything at all...etc. I wouldn't say Yuuna is a girl with many secrets, so don't expect that. It's more like...she embodies secrets...LOL, are you confused? GOOD.**

 **I also had a lot of issues on how to close this chapter. Like, I want to write long chapters but I thought that if I started the whole Yuuna/everyone else meeting it would make this chapter too, too long and TBH meeting chapters are a pain in the butt for me because I'll get bored of writing dialogue/describing dialogue. BUT I HAVE TO FIND A WAY. FOR THE STORY!**

 **So author issues aside, more about the story. What should we have learned this chapter?**

 _ **1\. Yuuna is an awkward person, she's only honest around Beleth. So, if she seemed like her personality (DOES SHE HAVE ONE LOL) changed in front of Spartos/Sharrkan it was because she's uneasy around strangers. Her real personality is the one she shows with Beleth :D**_

 _ **2\. Beleth is not as cute as he seems?! NO, he's cuter?! or just annoying?**_

 _ **3\. The author sucks at getting character personalities right! (UH EXCUSE YOU I AM OFFENDED)**_

 **Thanks for the reviews and thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! Let me know if you have any questions, i love talking to you guys please save me from college. btw changed beleth's appearance and stay tuned on my deviantart for more fan fiction art; Aagggh i can't stop drawing these guys tbh DESIGNING DJINN AND THEIR EQUIPS ARE SO FUN!**

 **Next Chapter Sneak Peek?: time for more awkward first impressions and hopefully a better written chapter?!**


End file.
